


Orange and Red

by InPrisonForSparkling



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Found Family, Gen, Multiple Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Supportive Wilbur Soot, Trans Male TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Trans Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Trans Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Trans TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Trans Wilbur Soot, but!! he names a pet clementine so if someone deadnames him, clementine is tommy's deadname, he thinks of said pet!!, i am trans so they are too, i decided that tommy's naming the moth plushie clementine instead, saw that idea on tumblr today B)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-20 12:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30004758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InPrisonForSparkling/pseuds/InPrisonForSparkling
Summary: Clementine is just curious.She wants to know some more about trans people, that's all. A lot of her audience are trans, she wants to support them!...Oh. Hm. That's... that's odd.(or, Tommy realizes he's trans, and comes out to Wilbur and his audience. It actually goes really well.)
Relationships: Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 78
Kudos: 514





	1. Chapter 1

Clementine should really be asleep by now.

It's late. She finished a stream an hour or so ago, but now she's just staring at her computer.

She got a dono earlier; "hey there Clem, just wanted to say you're super cool. you're a big comfort for me, you helped me be confident enough to come out as trans, so thank you!"

She gets loads of donos every day, and she can't possibly remember them all, but for some reason this one stuck with her.

So here she is, at who-the-fuck-knows-o'clock, looking up things about what it means to be trans.

And she's getting... she's getting this slightly uneasy feeling, because this all makes a lot of sense, and it makes a lot of sense because it sounds familiar. And she doesn't know, exactly, what this means.

She stares at the search bar for probably a minute before giving in.

Clem types "how to know if you're trans".

* * *

She's still there two hours later, searching up more and more things.

"how to know if i'm a boy"  
"i don't feel like a girl"  
"am i trans"

The uneasy feeling is growing. She doesn't know what to do with that.

Oh, god. Clem leans back in her chair. Is she even a she? Her whole world is crumbling around her. It's 3am.

She clicks on one result that comes up. It's a Tumblr post with a couple of resources for gender questioning or trans people, but there's one thing that catches her eye. "Pronoun Dressing Room"- it's for trying out new pronouns and names, apparently.

Tentatively, Clem clicks on it.

She types in her name, and the he/him pronouns that are sounding more and more right each minute that ticks by, and presses Enter.

" _Clementine is great, I love talking to him! I think he's really cool, I love his sense of style. I hope he's taking care of himself._ "

Clem draws in a sharp breath, then releases it.

_Oh._

Clem's mind is racing. "That's me," she- no, _he_ says aloud. "Fuck, that's me."

* * *

Eventually, he gets some sleep.

He's not quite sure what his name is yet, he realizes as he gets dressed- god, why does he have to have boobs- so his name is still just a blank spot.

His name isn't Clementine, that's for sure. It's a nice name, it just- it just isn't his.

Hmm. He really should find a name, huh?

So it's back to the computer. He looks up "cool boy's names" and scrolls through the first few. Jack? Nah, JackInnit would sound stupid. Taylor? Cool name, but it's too close to being a girl's name for comfort. Matthew? He's not naming himself after a guy in the fucking Bible.

Tommy?

He pauses his scrolling, types the name into the Pronoun Dressing Room page he still has open.

" _Tommy is great, I love talking to him! I think he's really cool. I love his sense of style._ "

And that- now, _that_ feels right.

Tommy smiles. He feels a lot better.


	2. Chapter 2

So Tommy's self-discovery's been accomplished. Now what does he do?

Well, he could come out, that's an option. To who though?

Wilbur, maybe? The man's got entire compilations of him supporting trans people, he'll be fine with Tommy being Tommy.

So Tommy (he really loves that name, it's just so _him_ ) takes out his phone and calls Wilbur's number.

It's only a few moments before Wilbur answers, but it feels like an eternity.

"Oh, hey there, Clem!" Wilbur greets cheerfully. Tommy is grateful he doesn't have his camera on, because he winces at the name.

"H-hi, Wilbur," he says, fuck he's so nervous. "I, um... well, I wanted to tell you something, I guess?"

"Okay, I'm always here to listen," Wilbur tells him with a gentle smile in his voice.

Tommy takes a deep breath.

"Mynameisn'tClementineit'sTommyandI'maboynotagirlsorryforbotheringyoubye."

He hangs up.

Fuck.

* * *

Wilbur stares at his phone.

Did Clem- no, Tommy, right?- did Tommy just come out to him?

He calls Tommy's number.

Tommy answers, in a very small voice, "...Yeah?"

"Hey, Tommy," Wilbur says gently. "It's Tommy, right?"

"Yep."

"Okay, first, I just want you to know, that was really brave. I'm glad you can trust me with something like this." Wilbur pauses to let Tommy speak, but the younger doesn't say anything. "Second, I just want to make sure- I should call you Tommy and he/him pronouns, right?"

Tommy sounds like he might cry. "Yeah, I'd- I'd like that."

Wilbur knows Tommy can't see it, but he smiles encouragingly anyway. "Okay then, Tommy."

Tommy actually starts to cry. "I- thank you, Will, thank you so much. Thank you."

"No problem." Wilbur wants to hug Tommy so badly, but he can't, they're in a phone call. "So- this is the last question, I promise- should I still call you Tommy in streams and in front of everyone else?"

Tommy considers it. "Well, actually, I think I'm gonna maybe... get my hair cut, practice with my voice a bit, and then I'll change my Twitch username and do a stream where I come out. You tell everyone to watch it, okay?"

"I will." Wilbur grins. "Now, in the meantime, d'you want me to come over?"

Tommy sighs, and Wilbur can hear the smile in his voice. "Yeah. Yeah, that'd be nice."

Wilbur ends the call, and he decides that he's going to get Tommy _so much_ stuff.

He'd order a binder, but he's not entirely sure Tommy even wants one and what size he'd need to get, so he holds out on that for now. However, he _does_ get a load of boyish clothing, some cool nail polish he found because Tommy always likes nail polish, a teddy bear, some sweets, and a little bracelet that looks cool.

"Okay, that's probably enough," Wilbur mutters, bringing the last of the stuff into his car."Now, it's off to Tommy's!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pls comment it gives me life and motivation

Tommy is nearly bouncing up and down in excitement, though he doesn't actually do that because The Tits would jiggle and that would not be fun. So, instead, he just grins and bounces his leg.

It's been ages since he actually saw Wilbur last, due to how busy they both are, and this time will be even better because Tommy is _Tommy._

Eventually, after what seems like centuries, the doorbell rings and Tommy rushes to answer it.

"Tommy!" Wilbur says excitedly, holding two huge IKEA bags of... something. "How are you?"

"I'm doing great, big man!" Tommy tells him with a big smile. "Even better now you're here!"

Wilbur chuckles as he makes his way into the house. "And why's that, Toms?"

Tommy smirks, though internally he's screaming because Wilbur just called him Toms! He still has nickname priveleges! "Well, my brother's here."

"I will cry," Wilbur says automatically.

Tommy waves a hand dismissively. "Cry then, _big bro_."

Wilbur puts his bags on the table and turns to face Tommy. "You little _gremlin_ , oh my god."

Tommy just stares innocently at him.

"Fine," Wilbur sighs, "you're my brother. Happy?"

Tommy thinks he might actually cry. Wilbur just told him that he thinks of him as- as a _brother_. And on its own, that statement would make him happy enough, but Wilbur didn't say "sister". And that means the world.

"Thank you," Tommy mumbles, averting his eyes.

Wilbur smiles. "No problem. Want to see what's in the bags?"

"I'm pretty curious," Tommy admits.

"Right then." Wilbur waves him over. "Have a look."

So Tommy looks in the bags, and he actually gasps.

Inside is a load of new clothes (all from the boy's section, Tommy notices with joy), some nail polish, a toy yellow-and-orange moth, some sweets, and a bracelet.

"You... you got all this for _me_?" Tommy asks, staring at Wilbur.

Wilbur shrugs and smiles again. "Who else? I guessed you'd like them."

Tommy ran up and hugged him. "I do, I love it all so much, I love you so much, you're the best brother."

"Aww, Tommy." Wilbur hugs him too, pats his hair gently. "I thought about getting you a binder, but I didn't know your size or even if you wanted one-"

"Wait," Tommy interrupts, looking up at him, confused. "How do you know what binders are?"

Wilbur laughs at that. "Tommy, I used to use them."

Tommy's eyes widen. "You're trans too?! Holy shit!"

Wilbur grins. "Yep. Five years or so post-op."

"Titties are gone, crabrave," Tommy snickers, hugging Wilbur tighter.

"Crabrave," Wilbur agrees. "Now, you said you wanted to cut your hair, right?"

"Yeah, it's way too long," Tommy grumbles.

"I can cut it for you," Wilbur offers. "I like to think I'm alright at hairdressing."

Tommy gasps, pulling away from the hug. "Fuck yeah, let's do it!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ranboo's gender is next on my transing list

"Alright, so what style do you want it in?" Wilbur asks, hair scissors in hand.

Tommy is sitting on a chair in the kitchen, towel wrapped around his shoulders so that hair won't get all over his clothes. "Like-" he frowns, fiddling with his hair until it resembles an illusion of what he wants it to look like- "Like this, I think. Short."

Wilbur nods. "So, a bit like mine?"

"Yeah," Tommy admits. Listen, you can't blame him for wanting to be a bit more like his awesome, also trans, found-family brother.

Wilbur smiles. "Cool. I can definitely do that."

So Wilbur starts to snip at Tommy's hair. They make idle chatter, and Tommy feels- he feels really happy.

"So, Toms," Wilbur begins, snipping at a runaway bit of hair, "when do you want to do that coming-out stream?"

"Hmm, well..." Tommy thinks about it. "Definitely soon. Not, like, right after my hair's done, I want to spend a bit more quality time with you, but soon. Probably in the next few days."

"Sounds good." Wilbur steps back to take a look at his work. "Alright, I think I'm done, just let me get a mirror."

"Pog," Tommy says with a grin.

Wilbur comes back a couple of minutes later, holding a mirror. "Alright! Just tell me if you want me to change it at all."

Tommy takes a deep breath, then looks at himself.

And it isn't Clementine who looks back at him, as it had been the last time he looked in a mirror, and the time before that, and the time before that. It's himself. It's Tommy.

"Wilbur, I..." Tommy laughs. "Thank you. Holy fuck, I look so cool."

Wilbur laughs, too, and pulls him into a hug. "You're welcome, Tommy."

* * *

Later, Wilbur surprises him yet again, by revealing that he brought his old binders. Since he's had top surgery, he doesn't need them anymore, and he thought Tommy would like to see if they fit.

They do, in fact, fit, and Tommy is very happy.

"Now, make sure you don't wear them for longer than eight hours," Wilbur reminds him. "And take them off before sleeping, too. I know dysphoria can be a bitch sometimes, but you have to be safe about this."

Tommy nods. He knows to be safe about this- certified Big Man TommyInnit does not want to get hurt.

Wilbur smiles at him proudly. "Good. Go on, go change!"

Tommy changes into the binder and his new clothes, and he looks _awesome_. The gender euphoria is real.

He comes out (ha) of his room and, out of habit, does a little twirl, though there's no skirt to ruffle. "So what do you think, Will?"

Wilbur looks so _proud_ , so happy. "I think," he replies, sounding as if he might be holding back tears, happy ones, "I think you look like Tommy. That is to say, awesome."

Tommy grins and runs to hug Wilbur. "Thanks. For- for everything."

"No problem, Tommy." Wilbur hugs him back, then pulls away. "Now, you've got a moth plushie to name."

Tommy thinks on it, following Wilbur downstairs. "How about Clementine?"

* * *

Tommy sits in front of his computer again. He's changed his Twitch username, Wilbur has told everyone else to watch the stream, he's ready.

He clicks "Start Streaming".


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rain is going to be Ranboo's deadname because i'm transing his gender too. Techno shall be his elder trans

"Hey, chat." Tommy waves at the camera. "So, I look a little different than I did, as you can see, and there's a reason for that."

He takes a deep breath. "I know this might be controversial, but honestly, I don't give a fuck. Hi everyone, my name is Tommy, and I'm trans. He/him pronouns please." He chuckles. "I'd, like, appreciate it if you don't deadname me- that is, call me Clem or Clementine- anymore, but if you do, my moth Clementine will fly into your room at night and replace your fucking teeth with sand. Also, I won't care, because my moth is very cool."

Wilbur gives him a thumbs-up and a grin from across the room. Tommy smiles.

"Now, any questions?" Tommy asks, leaning back in his chair.

The stream continues for a while, with Tommy answering some questions, mostly about how he found out. He tells them the truth, how he got a dono telling him that he gave them the confidence to come out as trans, "-and I guess I have to thank them, too, y'know? You gave me the motivation to find out I was trans, so thanks, robin-the-king, you're very pog."

robin-the-king sends another dono. "Tommy!!! oh my god i can't believe this,, i'm so happy i could help :D"

Tommy laughs and replies, "Well, you'd better believe it! Thank you again."

And it's nice. It's really nice. Tommy feels like everything is easier now, more natural, like he's finally stopped trying to be the image he had in his head of the perfect Clementine.

He feels free.

Eventually, he decides to end the stream and talk to his friends about it. Wilbur made sure that they all had watched it.

"Alright, boys, I think I'm gonna end the stream here. Stay safe, and drink water, bitch!"

He ends the stream.

"Tommy!" Wilbur exclaims. "You did amazing!"

"Aww, thanks, Wilby," Tommy smiles before realizing what he just said.

"Did- did you actually just call me Wilby?!" Wilbur asks, very obviously trying not to laugh. "Aww-"

"Yes, I did, shut up," Tommy mutters, cheeks burning. "I gotta talk to the friends."

Wilbur grins. "Of course. I'll get you some more stuff meanwhile."

Tommy tries not to smile. "You do that."

He goes into a discord call, and Tubbo immediately joins, quickly followed by Rain and Phil.

"Tommy!" Tubbo shouts happily. "I would so tackle-hug you right now if I could."

"That was really brave, mate, well done," Phil adds, and Tommy can hear the smile in his voice.

"Congrats," Rain tells him, but she sounds a little off.

Tommy frowns. "You okay, Rain?"

"Mhm," Rain replies. "Just- just thinking."

Tommy nods gravely. "The deadly afliction... thinking."

Then, the legendary Technoblade joins the call. "Tommy! Welcome to the boys."

"Techno!" Tommy grins. "Thank you."

Eret joins. Absolute king, she's so cool. "Tommy, congratulations!" they tell him. "Well done, you were so calm."

Tommy shrugs. "Wilbur was helping."

"So _that's_ wher he disappeared to," Phil laughs.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the transing of mr. beloved has begun

Theoretically, Rain knows that trans people exist.

And until now, they've always been a distant knowledge in her head. But this whole... thing with Tommy has made trans-ness a very real and close thing. And that's not bad! It's just causing Rain to think about some stuff.

And now she has no idea if her name even is Rain. Fuck.

Was this what it was like for Tommy? Because it's a minute after midnight, and as Rain stares at the glow-in-the-dark galaxy on her ceiling, she doesn't think she'll sleep tonight.

The only other person who she thinks would be awake right now is Techno, and even though she has no idea if he'd be able to help with a gender crisis, she really just needs to talk to someone. Anyone, honestly.

So she takes out her phone, blinks blearily at the sudden light, and goes to Discord. Sure enough, Techno is online, so she starts a call.

"Hey there," Techno greets in his deadpan voice. "What is it? Isn't it, like, midnight?"

"Yeah, it is," Rain admits. "But I'm kind of, uh... having a bit of a gender crisis, so I wanted to talk to someone, and I thought you'd be awake, so-"

"Hey," Techno interrupts, and his voice is softer than Rain has ever heard it. "Hey, I get that. You want advice? Comfort? I can help, okay?" He chuckles. "Believe it or not, I've been through a gender crisis or two myself."

"You... you have?" Rain asks.

"Yep. Come on, did you honestly believe a cis person would have the name 'Techno Blade'? And yes, that is my legal name," Techno tells her with a smile in his voice.

That gets a laugh out of Rain. "That's- that's so cool."

"I'd have to agree." There are sound of shuffling from Techno's end. "So can you tell me a little more? I'm here to help, if that's what you want."

Rain sighs. "So, you know how Tommy came out today? Before that, I- like, I knew trans people existed, obviously, but it was... I don't know, distant. It didn't feel like an option."

"Mmm." Techno sounds sympathetic. "Yeah, I get that."

"And now it's- I don't know, I feel like I might be a guy," Rain continues, curled up in her bed, holding her phone to her ear, "but it's... I'm scared, I think. Of being, you know... not Rain."

Techno is silent for a few moments, then says slowly, "So, it sounds like you're questioning, but you're scared of being right, because being Rain- that's your comfort zone. And that's totally normal. I felt like that, hell, sometimes I still do. I'd suggest trying out some new pronouns, maybe a new name if you want, and see what sticks."

"Thanks. Thank you so much, Techno," Rain says with a slight smile. "I would very much hug you if I could."

Techno coughs. "I mean... you could come over if you wanted. I guess."

Rain gasps. "Really?! I'd love to!"

Techno sighs irritably, but there's a fond note to his voice. "Alright then. I'll come pick you up tomorrow."

Rain nods, not even trying to hide her huge smile. "Sounds great!"

"Now go to sleep, kid," Techno says sternly, before hanging up.

Rain puts her phone away and closes her eyes. Maybe she isn't Rain, or even a she, but now she has someone to help her.


	7. Chapter 7

Rain wakes up to see snow outside her window. It's nothing more than a light dusting at this point, but it doesn't look as if it's about to stop anytime soon. Snow has always been her favorite weather, despite her name. It's almost ironic.

She... oh, that isn't sounding right, but it works for now. She takes a moment to remember what's happening today.

"Oh my god, I'm going to Techno's house," she gasps. "I- I need to pack. Okay, uh, clothes, pyjamas, toiletries I guess- should I bring period pads? Yeah, better to be safe than sorry." She's panicking just slightly as she packs things into the suitcase she hasn't used in years. There's also the slight concern of getting dressed.

Once everything's done- at about 11:30- she takes out her phone. There's a message from Techno, dated only a couple of minutes ago.

**THE BLADE** : i'll be there noon at the latest. see you then

Rain smiles and types out a response.

**rain rain stay here pls** : sounds good!! thanks for this

**THE BLADE** : np kid

Rain lets out a sigh and sits down on her bed. She really is so lucky to have friends like this, ready to do anything to help her at the slightest notice.

* * *

It's about 11:45 when Techno arrives. He has long pink hair, tied into a ponytail, a dark red denim jacket, earrings and boots. He looks _awesome_.

"Hey, kid," Techno greets as Rain rushes out of the house, suitcase in hand. "You ready to go?"

Rain nods. "Thank you so much."

Techno smiles at her. "How many times do I have to tell you it's no problem?"

They spend most of the drive to Techno's house in a comfortable silence, just enjoying each other's company.

Eventually, Techno says, "So. Gender crisis, huh?"

"Well, yeah," Rain sighs, staring out of the window. "See, before Tommy came out, I- like, obviously I knew trans people existed, they were just kind of... distant. And then Tommy announced that he's Tommy, and suddenly it felt like... like being trans was an option. Like it was an actual, real possibility for me."

Techno nods, turning the steering wheel slightly. "Yeah, I get that. When Wilbur came out as a trans guy- he wouldn't mind you knowing, I'm sure- I was like, 'whoa, hold up a second, could I do that'?" He chuckles. "And then I did."

Ra____ plays with h__ hair absentmindedly.

They come up to a traffic jam, so Techno slows the car and glances to Ra____. "You know, kid, if you want to try a new name or pronouns or whatever, everyone would support you."

Ra____ glances at h__ feet. "...Well..."

Techno raises an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

Ra____ sighs. "It's... it's kind of a silly name, but I was thinking of Ranboo? Maybe? And he/him pronouns."

Techno smiles gently. "Of course, Ranboo. And it isn't silly, I think it's very cool. Suits you."

The traffic jam lets up, and Techno keeps driving. The two lapse into another comfortable silence.

Ranboo smiles as he stares out of the window.


End file.
